Diaries Of A Demon Lord Revealed!
by Schnickledooger
Summary: You don't really believe the cruel, evil image of Nadil that DK portrays do you? One of the most feared villians in manga reveals his sensitive side. What he truly feels about his role in the tale and among his colleges.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DK, NOW READ!

**Title: Diaries Of A Demon Lord Revealed!**

**Summary: **You don't really believe that cruel, evil image of Nadil that DK portrays do you? One of the most feared and hated villains in the history of manga reveals his sensitive side. What he REALLY thinks about his situation in life and more importantly, the people he works with.

**WARNING: Before you read this, let me tell you…this fic is seriously RANDOM and VERY SCARY due to too much coffee and a sugar high. READ WITH EXTREME CAUTION!**

**Diary Entry 1**

I'M SO BOOOOOOOOOOORED! I thought that once I got my head back and after freaking out the Dragon Tribe with my surprise attack, I would never have time enough to relax as I would be busy plotting my dastardly plans of the complete catastrophic downfall of the world. BUT CURSE IT ALL! Once back in my Palace of Evil and Darkness, all my wonderful, brilliant, sinister ideas flew out of my head! IT'S NOT FAIR! How am I supposed to live up to my Ultimate Bad-Guy image if I can't even plan how to crush those irritating goody-two-shoe dragons? OOH! THERE COMES SHYDEMAN! MAYBE I CAN ASK HIM FOR SOME VILLAINOUS ADVICE!

**XOXOXOXOX Love, Dilly**

**Diary Entry 2**

WAH! I AM UTTERLY AND TOTALLY HUMILIATED! After Shydeman refused to give me a boost towards the goal of wiping out the Dragon tribe, because he felt that it was "not his place to step into the shoes of the Mafia Leader"(whatever that means), and because he had to keep his "beauty appointment to bleach his hair and get a pedicure", I asked if he had any way to keep me from being bored. So he suggested I arm-wrestle with Shyrendora. YOU'D THINK IT BE EASY TO BEAT A GIRL AT THAT RIGHT? WELL, IT'S NOT! SHE TOTALLY WHUPPED MY ASS IN FRONT OF ALL MY HENCHMAN! HOW DOES A GIRL GET THAT STRONG? Sniffle…now I have a boo-boo!

**XOXOXOXOX An embarrassed Dilly**

**Diary Entry 3**

Cesia is playing hard to get…she must be. No female has ever resisted me! They all go weak at the knees. Cesia is no different! I'LL GET HER! YOU JUST WAIT AND SEE BIERREZ! I KNOW YOU WANT HER! I'LL GET HER FIRST!

**XOXOXOXOX A determined Dilly**

**Diary Entry 4**

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ah, It's been ages since I've had a good ole evil laugh! Keeps me in touch with me demon side and stops me from getting into material goods! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**XOXOXOXOX An insanely happy Dilly**

**Diary Entry 5 **

Can't talk today. Throat's sore from all the evil laughing.

**XOXOXOXOX Dilly**

**Diary Entry 6**

Shydeman and Shyrendora left today on some random mission to cause more chaotic evil. (At least that's what they said; I heard them whispering about "needing a vacation to get away from 'that whiny, spoiled, arrogant demon'"). I wonder who they were talking about? Sabel maybe? He's whiny. ANYWAY, I DON'T MISS THEM! THEY'RE NOTHING BUT LOW-LIFE BUTT-KISSING SUCK-UPS! It'll be nice for someone to be blunt with you for awhile instead of always agreeing!

**XOXOXOXOX Dilly**

**Diary Entry 7**

I MISS SHYDY AND DORA! There's no one to reveal evil secrets to! I can't trust the other Yokai…I don't own them like I do Shydy and Dora's soul. They might desert me and run off to the Dragon Tribe's side.

**XOXOXOXOX A depressed Dilly**

**dRiNy ** **AEntri 8**

DroWnEd my feELingS innnnnnnn BOOOOOze

**OOOOOOOOO YiLld**

**Diary Entry 9**

Shydeman and Shyrendora are back from their mission. I think was successful…I can hear them laughing and talking about some 'Costa Rica village' and 'a beach'. They've got a suspicious tan that doesn't match their platinum blonde hair-styles. I wish they would be more quiet. I got a HUGE hangover…

**XOXOXOXOX Dilly with a headache**

**Diary Entry 10**

I WISH SHYDY AND DORA WEREN'T HERE!

**XOXOXOXOX Indecisive Dilly**

**Diary Entry 11**

I was bored again today, but instead of making the same dumb, humiliating mistake I did last time, arm-wrestling Shyrendora, I decided to take a more forceful approach. I sent a message to the Dragon Tribe, saying "My army is stronger than yours! HA!". Very threatening and manly if I do say so myself! They'll be shaking in their boots!

**XOXOXOXOX Love, Dilly**

**Diary Entry 12**

(Sniff!) The Dragon Tribe are such bullies! (Sniff!). After I sent them that truly wonderful message, they sent me a message back saying, "Dear Mr. Jerkface, How can your army be strong when its own leader is weak enough to lose to a girl? Yours sincerely, the Dragon Tribe. P.S. You suck." THOSE MEANIES! I'LL GET BACK AT THEM, JUST WAIT AND SEE! How did they find out about the arm-wrestling?

**XOXOXOXOX Dilly**

**Diary Entry 13**

After getting over the trauma of receiving such a disturbing letter(and suspecting that there might be a spy in my army), I came up with a witty reply and sent it back, " Dear Dragon Tribe, You suck too. Yours truly, His Almighty Evilness, Lord Dilly." OOH! I WISH I COULD SEE THEIR HURT AND SHOCKED FACES WHEN THEY RECEIVE IT!

**XOXOXOXOX A happy Dilly**

**Diary Entry 14**

I dreamt about Cesia last night, which has reinforced my love for her. I am far too sly and cunning to simply tell her, so I did what any sensible demon lord would do…I tried to make her jealous. I told her I had…A GIRLFRIEND! A strange look came over her face then, like she was in pain and tears were in her eyes. She was either very upset or she was trying really hard not to laugh. I hope it was the first option.

**XOXOXOXOX A hopeful Dilly**

**Diary Entry 13**

The Dragon Tribe have not yet replied to my last message. I don't know whether or not I am mad. I don't want another message that will insult me, but I want another chance to insult them! Cesia has been avoiding me, but every time I catch her, she looks ready to laugh-or-cry. I 'm pretty sure its cry! Soon I will tell her I dumped my girlfriend, but first I have to go on a date with my imaginary girlfriend. SOON SHE WILL BE MINE! ALL MINE!(Cesia that is, not the imaginary girlfriend).

**XOXOXOXOX A scheming Dilly**

**Diary Entry 14**

As an excuse for going out with "Buelah" as I've christened her, I've arranged for me and Shydeman and Shyrendora to go on a "business trip". The plan being that I tell Cesia that I'm going away with "Beulah"…it really didn't work. She was chatting with Shydy and Dora, before I had the chance to tell her, when they mentioned that they were going out with me later. (Sob!) Now she thinks we have some sort of threesome going on! CURSE IT ALL!

**XOXOXOXOX A miserable Dilly**

**Diary Entry 15**

I can't believe it! I really can't believe it! My one true love thinks-I can't even say it! She stays as far away from me as possible as has moved into the opposite side of my Palace of Evil and Darkness! It's not fair! How am I supposed to win her over now?

**XOXOXOXOX A depressed and NOT threesome Dilly**

**Diary Entry 16**

I RECEIVED A MESSAGE! A REAL MESSAGE! Not from the Dragon Tribe, but from CESIA! Well it doesn't say who its from, but it MUST be from her! It says: "Hello, my darling little pickle-dilly! Do you know how much I've missed my little evil demon lord?

Don't fret, my dearest devious devil, I'm coming to you tomorrow, so make sure you look your villainousness! So proud of you, see you soon!". IT'S GOT TO BE CESIA! Who else would call me those terms with such passion?

**XOXOXOXOX An extremely happy Dilly**

**Diary Entry 17**

I am currently hiding in my closet. It turns out that by some weird chance, it was not from Cesia at all…it was from…MY MOTHER! HOW CAN MY MOTHER DO THIS TO ME! SHOWING UP RIGHT WHEN CESIA WAS GOING TO COME TO HER SENSES AND FORGIVE ME! Now I KNOW she won't see me. It's a known fact that all mothers scare off their children's potential lovers! I'll have to wait until she's gone to make any more moves on Cesia. My mother is embarrassing, humiliating, and a number one fan of baby photos. No doubt she is currently showing all my henchman the picture of me all goo-goo eyed and laughing while I'm splattered with blueberry jam. THIS WILL TOTALLY RUIN MY REP AS AN ALMIGHTY EVIL RULER! Bad guys do not smile or laugh or make goo-goo eyes…AND THEY DO NOT EAT BLUEBERRY JAM! WHAT WAS SHE THINKING WHEN SHE FED ME THAT? So, here I am in my closet and-MOTHER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM? Got to go NOW!

**XOX-I mean…Farewell, His Almighty Demonishness, Lord Dilly**

**Diary Entry 18**

OH PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP! THIS WOMAN IS DRIVING ME INSANE! I cannot handle her right now! I have the Dragon Tribe to crush, the world to take over, and a relationship problem to sort out! I really need to calm down. I locked Mother in her room, but Shydy and Dora let her out. They have a held a grudge against me ever since that rumor of us being a threesome got out. Lucky I own their soul, so they can't kill me. And what's worse, I got a message from Cesia today. And this time it's really from Cesia. It says: "Dear Lord Dilly, I have successfully escaped your Palace of Evil and Darkness and am going to the Dragon Tribe to help them kick your butt…and also to marry the TRUE love of my life, Rath. Yours Truly, Cesia. P.S. I am the spy. P.P.S. Lol, you really do suck at arm-wrestling". HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO ME? BLAB ALL MY SECRETS TO THE ENEMY AND MARRY THAT BRAT WHO I KILLED LIKE TWICE YET HE STILL COMES BACK TO LIFE SOMEHOW? The only good side to this is that Cesia won't meet my mother or see those humiliating baby photos!

**XOXOXOXOX Frightened of the Female Race, Dilly**

**Diary Entry 19**

Mother is a royal pain in the behind. She has me so frazzled, that I have locked myself in my room and am currently stuffing myself with chocolate and fuming over any little thing that irritates me. Call it Male P.M.S. if you will. On another note…I FOUND MY WATER LIGHT DOLL! YEAH! MISS SHNOOKUMS IS SAFE!

**XOXOXOXOX A Dilly with cramps**

**Diary Entry 20**

I have found the perfect solution of how to get rid of Mother! I AM SHIPPING HER OFF TO THE DRAGON TRIBE! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now Phase 1 in my plan of total world domination will be complete! No doubt she will be my secret weapon in my enemies' downfall. It will be a torture to terrible to imagine! Not only that, but she can work on Cesia coming back to me while she's there. Maybe even poison that annoying Fire Dragon Knight! The only downside to sending Mother away is that she will no longer be able to give me blueberry jam(I've been eating in secret. As long as no one knows about it, I 'll be fine). I hope no one reads this diary! Oh well, back to normal evilness! Now I must go see Mother off!

**XOXOXOXOX Love Dilly**

**Diary Entry 21**

So happy Mommy is gone! Now I have evil stuff to do!

**XOXOXOXOX Dilly**

**Diary Entry 28**

Shock and horror is the only way to describe this. I got a message from the Dragon Tribe a week after I sent Mother to them. Naturally I wanted to gloat how my evil plan to take over the world using Mommy worked, so I called in Shydy and Dora to read the message along with me. It said: "To His Almighty Demonishness, or should we call you Pickle-Dilly, Do you like our woolen cloaks? Your mother made them for us". I pulled a picture out of the envelope which had all the Dragon Tribe standing in a group with Mommy in the center. Everyone was smiling and wearing woolen cloaks, but worst of all…CESIA WAS ALL DRAPED OVER THAT IRRITATING BRAT I HATE! I read on; this time my mother had put her two bits in: "My dearest devious devil, I am having a simply marvelous time! I've made so many new friends and I have currently paired up with Lady Raseleane to make Cesia's wedding dress. She's engaged to Rath you know. Such a sweet boy! Take car now, my little pickle-dilly! Love, Your Mommy". WAH! SHYDY AND DORA ARE LAUGHING! THIS IS MY MOST HUMILIATING DEFEAT EVER! I am going off to sulk now.

**XOXOXOXOXOX A depressed Dilly**

**Diary Entry 29**

Woolen cloaks. Woolen cloaks! Of all the most un-evil things my mother could do to the Dragon Tribe, she makes them woolen cloaks! Next thing you know she'll be making them blueberry jam! MY BLUEBERRY JAM! She used to make me woolen cloaks(sniffle!). But that was a long time ago(sniff!). So now in order to destroy the Dragon tribe I will have to crush my own mother into the ground! I KNEW SOMETHING GOOD WOULD COME OF THIS SITUATION! ALWAYS LOOK FOR THE SILVER LINING!

**XOXOXOXOX A happy Dilly**

**Diary Entry 30**

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It's been awhile since I've been able to do my evil laugh. So here it goes: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hmmm, needs a little work: ahem! BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Eh, a little better. OK, I admit, I 'm supposed to be working on my evil 'Take Over The World' agenda, but I can't face Shydy and Dora and my henchmen. They're still laughing about Mother and the woolen cloaks. THOSE TURN-COATS! THEY'RE NO BETTER THAN THE DRAGON TRIBE! That's way I'm practicing my evil laugh. It makes me feel better and more intimidating! BUWHAHAHAHMWAHAHAHAHA! LOL, THAT'S THE BEST ONE SO FAR!

**XOXOXOXOXOX Dilly**

**Diary Entry 31**

(Croak!) I really should remember how bad it is for my throat the next day after all that evil laughing. But what's really bad and worse than me losing at arm-wrestling to a girl, or Cesia ditching me for my enemy, or the Dragon Tribe's mean insults, or my Mother showing up is…I'VE RUN OUT OF PAGES FOR MY DIARY! WAH! HOW WILL I GO ON WITHOUT YOU? YOU'VE BEEN THERE FRO ME WHEN NO ONE ELSE WOULD! THIS IS ALL THE DRAGON TRIBE'S FAULT I KNOW! WAH! GOOD-BYE, DEAR DIARY! I KNEW THEE WELL!

**XOXOXOXOXOX A weeping, wailing, woeful Dilly**

**A/N: See? I told you it was crazy--;;. Now, if you'll be so kind and crazy to review…and I MIGHT do a sequel to this. That's if you review…So the choice is up to YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Dragon Knights, **if I did, the manga would be made into an anime unlike SOME CERTAN AUTHOR who persistently refuses too. IS SHE INSANE?

**Summary: **You don't really believe the cruel, evil image of Nadil that DK portrays, do you? One of the most feared villains in manga reveals his sensitive side. What he REALLY thinks of his life and the people he works with.

**Title: Diaries of a Demon Lord Revealed!**

**Diary Entry 32**

FINALLY! AT LAST WE ARE REUNITED, MY DEAR DIARY! OH, HOW IT GLADDENS MY HEART TO HAVE YOU BACK ONCE MORE! Dora was most generous in lending me her spare stationary. I dare say though, the bright pink parchment with red hearts all over seems a bit much for a Yokai, even a female one. Not only that but this paper reeks of distgustingly sweet perfume. ACHOO! ACHOO! Drat! Now this stuff is making me allergic! I can't write any more! AAAAAAAAA-CHOOOOOOO! CURSE YOU, DORA! YOU AND YOUR PATHETIC FEMININE WAYS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**XOX-ACHOO!-XOXOX-ACHOO!-O Love **(sniffle) **Dilly**

**Diary Entry 33**

(Sniff) Well, I'm writing on different parchment now after giving Dora back her sickening smelling perfume-filled stationary, which I still am having allergies over (sniff). I found out why it was encased in such a strong odor. Apparently Dora writes to her mystery admirer on it (how like a girl!). So, I went Sabel and asked if he had any spare paper (perfume free of course), with me explaining about Dora. He asked me if I was jealous that a party of my threesome was cheating on me. THE NERVE OF THAT CHEEKY LITTLE UPSTART! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL PEOPLE THAT THAT HORRIBLE, BAD-MEMORY RUMOR IS FALSE? HOW THE HECK IF WILL I EVER LAND CESIA IF THIS KEEPS FLOATING AROUND? _OH, CESIA!_ WAH! NOW I'M SAD! DARN SABEL AND HIS STUPID GOLDFISHY STATIONARY! Wait…WHAT THE-? I CAN'T WRITE WITH THESE THINGS MOUTHING AT ME LIKE THAT! HASN'T ANYONE HEARD OF _PLAIN_ PAPER BEFORE?

**XOXOXOXOX A frustrated Dilly**

**Diary Entry 38**

O.K, I am testing out Bierrez's right now. Seems all right so far. DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY STATIONARIES I HAD TO GO THROUGH TO GET THIS? Fedelta's was full of scorch and burn marks and not even legible to read once you had written on it. Shydy's was full of plans on Complete World Domination, and I couldn't use erase those. SUCH A LOYAL DEVOTEE TAKING NOTES IN MY "TAKE-OVER-THE-WORLD" AGENDA MEETINGS! But what's weird about them, is that I don't recall having plotted any of them. I'd swear Shydy is secretly scheming behind my back on how to outdo me if I didn't know any better! Oh, well, where was I? OH YEAH! Gil's stationary was full of woes and blues and suicidal tendencies and whatnot. How depressing and overly-dramatic. Why can't he just appreciate Shydy's concern for him and quit trying to "save his honor" or however that saying goes. Lamgarnas's was full of elaborate drawings of some cat-like person in ah…UNUSUAL positions. He also had names such as "kitty-kins" and "catty-whatty" scribbled everywhere. THAT DUDE IS SCARY! Anyway, looks like Bierrez is the only SANE Yokai in my demon army…WHAT IS THIS? A LOVE-LETTER TO CESIA? _THAT TWO-TIMING, FIENDISH FINK!_ CAN'T WRITE NOW! HAVE TO PLOT DASTARDLY PLANS OF REVENGE!

**XOXOXOXOX A scheming Dilly**

**Diary Entry 39**

HOW DARE BIERREZ MAKE MOVES ON MY CESIA? THAT GALL OF THAT OVER-CONFIDENT SWINE! JUST READ WHAT HE WROTE: "Dear Cesia, You have wounded me deeply running off with that Fire Dragon Knight freak. Know that I know, it was not your fault. You still love me, but your raging hormones are sometimes taken over by impulsive, passionate urges you cannot control. I will await you however long it takes for you to tire of this affair inspired only by a mindless lust. Yours Truly, A Patient Bierrez". SO HE THINKS HE WILL BE ABLE TO STEAL CESIA RIGHT UNDER MY NOSE DOES HE? WE'LL SOON SEE WHO THE VICTOR IS IN THE END! I'LL RAPIDLY DEFLATE HIS IMMENSELY OVER-SWELLED HEAD! _CURSE IT ALL!_ I'VE JUST NOW REALIZED THAT THE BRAT IS HITTING ON MY GIRL TOO! IT'S AN ATTACK ON BOTH SIDES! FINE! LET IT BE KNOWN THAT HIS ALMIGHTY EVILNESS DOES NOT PLAY FAIR! I DECLARE WAR!

**XOXOXOXOX A determined Dilly**

**Diary Entry 40**

He…hehe…heheheheh…HEHEHEHEHEHE! ha…haha…hahahaha…HAHAHAHA! Whaha…whahahahahaha…WHAHAHAHAHAHA! Mwah…ahaha…MWAHAHAHA!

Bwaha…bwahaha…BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHE! HAHAHA! WHAHAHAHA! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I'M SCHEMING! _SCHEMING,_ I TELL YOU! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Haven't thought anything yet…

**XOXOXOXOX A plotting Dilly**

**Diary Entry 41**

WELL THIS IS JUST TERRIBLE! I have one of my henchmen trying to upsurp the girl of my dreams behind my back, another one with a freakishly weird obsession with cats (two if you count Shydy), my mind is at a blank of where to go with revenge, AND I STILL CAN'T FIND ONE BLASTED PLAIN STATIONARY! WAH! WHERE'S MISS SHNOOKUMS? I NEED A CUDDLE! WAH!

**XOXOXOXOXA frustrated Dilly**

**Diary Entry 42**

I.AM. SO. EMBARRASSED. I finally got some stationary for my diary, however the way it came to me was nothing short of humiliating. MOTHER HAD A SINGING TELEGRAM DRESSED AS A GIANT LADY-BUG WITH A CUTESY HAPPY FACE SENT OVER TO ME! Apparently she decided I needed a fresh supply of blueberry jam and chocolate (which I do, but still-) YOU DON'T SEND OVER GIFTS LIKE THAT TO AN ALMIGHT DEMON RULER IN FRONT OF HIS ARMY! Anyway, here's what happened: Sabel got to the main entrance of my Palace of Darkness and Evil first and upon seeing some strange creature with giant polka-dotted wings immediately went on a screaming spree of "Evil-Faeries-And-Their-Quest-To-Destroy-All". Anyway, he went all hysterical which made the others get hysterical, and soon they were all shouting and racing about, with the lady-bug telegram singing its stupid song: _"Who's so cute? Who's_ _so silly? Mama's little boy: Mr. Pickle-Dilly!"_. UTTERLY DEVASTATING TO MY IMAGE! Luckily all my henchmen were too caught up in their panic to hear the awful song and notice me casually toss it out of the window onto the cliffs. MOTHER WILL BE RECEIVING AN EARFUL FROM ME, I SWEAR! Once I finish eating my blueberry jam and chocolate.

**XOXOXOXOX A secretly happy Dilly**

**Diary Entry 43**

I have schemed a way to catch Cesia's eye. I WILL ORDER A MOTORCYCLE! MWAHA! I saw this really cool one in this catalogue. And it will be shiny black with silver chrome and it will have red flames on the side-OOH! And when I press the gas down, a parachute will fly out of the back with my picture on it and I will be all like "I'M A DROOLICIOUS STUD! COME GET ME, LADIES!" MWHAHA! IT'S FOOL-PROOF, I TELL YOU! _FOOL-PROOF!_ EAT YOUR HEART OUT, BIERREZ! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**XOXOXOXOXO An insanely happy Dilly**

**Diary Entry 44**

While I am happily waiting for the thing which will ensure me Cesia's devotion and my immense pleasure, I have decided that the thing to complete my hunkacious image is a leather jacket with my demon army's name etched across the back! Only problem is…I HAVEN'T THOUGHT UP A NAME FOR MY ARMY YET! WAH! WHAT AM I GONNA DOOOOOOOOOOOOO?

**XOXOXOXOXOXO A worried Dilly**

**Diary Entry 45**

O.K, so what happened was that I ordered an emergency meeting with all my henchman and we sat down to discuss name possibilities…it wasn't as stimulating as I had hoped. Sabel tried to land us with the "Savage Sea and Fresh Water Corps". Apparently, when he's not ranting on about faeries, he's submerged deeply with marine section of greenpeace. I suppose having a giant goldfish as a pet will do that to you. Shydy said he really liked the sound of "Shydeman's Sinister Shang-hai-ers". I'D SWEAR THAT GUY WAS TRYING TO TAKE OVER IF I DIDN'T KNOW BETTER! I didn't even give Bierrez a chance to say anything (YOU'RE GOING DOWN, CARROT-HEAD! YOU DON'T HAVE A COOL BIKE LIKE I DO, HA!), and listened to Fedelta's offer of "BURN! SCORCH! CONSUME!". I didn't find that very appealing as it reminded me too much of that "Snap, Crackle, Pop!" cereal. Some person all hidden under this hooded cloak tried to label us the "Snugglebunnies", but I discovered she wasn't even one of my henchmen, so I tossed her out the window to join the lady-bug telegram on the cliffs. Dora suggested the "Muffin Brigade" which made everyone sort of pause and gape at her for awhile. Sometimes I wonder how dumb a blonde she really is. Anyway, Lamgarnas's frightening response of the "Mean Meow-Meow Mutilaters" made me just give up the whole task and go with my original idea of "Devil Dudes". Gil didn't say anything-unsurprising-cuz he rarely talks, however he did turn red when the Guy-With-The-Weird-Obsession-With-Cats spoke up. Don't get me wrong or anything, I love my army and all, but there are some Yokai in it that I wonder HOW THE HECK DID THEY GET IN?

**XOXOXOXOXOXO tired Dilly**

**Diary Entry 46**

THIS IS RIDICULOUS! Apparently the "Devil Dudes" (AH! I LURVE IT! XD) couldn't keep their curiosity to themselves and insisted on knowing why I wanted a name for my army all the sudden. So when they discovered I was having the logo inscripted on a leather jacket, they all demanded on getting one! SOME PEOPLE ARE SO SELFISH! Anyway, I had to obey their whims so I wouldn't have a mutiny on my hands, and now their all strutting about in my Palace of Darkness and Evil looking just like those guys from the Matrix. Heh, I guess I don't really mind-it makes us Yokai's image more forboding! AND I'M THE ONLY ONE GETTING A BIKE! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

SOON, CESIA, SOON!

**XOXOXOXOXOXO Dilly**

**Diary Entry 47**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HOW CAN THIS BEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

THE CATALOGUE COMPANY GOT MY BIKE ORDER WRONG! NOW I'M STUCK WITH THIS RAINBOW-COLORED TRICYCLE WITH A FLOWER BASKET ON THE FRONT INSTEAD OF MY COOL MOTORCYCLE WITH THE PARACHUTE! WAH! NOW HOW IS MY REVENGE GONNA WORK? AND I WAS REALLY LOOKING FORWARD TO RIDING THAT! STUPID, STUPID COMPANY!

**XOXOXOXOXOXO A furious Dilly**

**Diary Entry 48**

Am currently holed up in my room gorging myself on blueberry jam and chocolate to find cease from my sorrows. Have warned anyone that knocks that they will be given the worst punishment imaginable: they will be locked in a room with no one to converse with except Jar-Jar Binks for one whole day. THAT'LL SHOW 'EM NOT TO GLOAT!

**XOXOXOXOXOXO A brooding Dilly**

**Diary Entry 50**

Current status: still in room. Ran out of blueberry jam and chocolate. Found twelve six-packs of Coca-Cola in closet behind poster of Elvis and under old Halloween outfit of Big Bird. No one has come to door so far. Darn. Was looking forward to watching them be tortured. All must fear Jar-Jar.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO A still brooding Dily**

**Diary Entry 51**

Am bored out of mind. Tried on Big Bird costume. Still fits. Drank half of the twelve six-packs. Pretended I was Elvis. Sang "Blue Hawaii"…or "Jailhouse Rock"…or "You Ain't Nothing But a Hound Dog". Can't remember. Mind's becoming a bit hazy. Can't sit still somehow. Gotta go.

**XOXOX-……………….**

**Diary Entry 53**

OH, I ALMOST TOO ASHAMED TO SPEAK! I woke up today in a blur, having no recollection of yesterday whatsoever. The last thing I recall is downing the other half of the Coca-Cola six packs. Apparently, I finally went out of my room still dressed like Big Bird and convinced that I was Elvis Presley, tried to put on a concert for the "Devil Dudes". If that wasn't bad enough, I ended up riding that tiny rainbow-colored tricycle and chasing Bierrez around throwing flowers at him from the flower basket and shouting something like "REZZY CANTS HAVE SISSY! SISSY IS MINE!". Then I apparently did an acrobatic trip down the main stairway of my Palace of Darkness and Evil straight into Gil, where upon I was knocked on the head viciously by Lamgarnas for some strange reason and have been unconscious ever since. Shydy explained to me that drinking soda in large amounts can cause an irate sugar high. WELL, DUH! But the worst part is…MY BIG BIRD COSTUME IS NO MORE! IT DIDN'T SURVIVE MY FALL! ARE THE FATES OF THE WORLD AGAINST ME OR SOMETHING?

**XOXOXOXOXOXO A slighty dazed Dilly**

**Diary Entry 57**

Well, I am back on my feet recuperating, after spending days in bed (mostly hiding in embarrassment). Anyway, I figured out what was causing this chain events of bad things to happen. ALL OF THIS STARTED BECAUSE I COULDN'T FIND PLAIN STATIONARY! And of course there was Bierrez and so on, so…I simply ordered some new ones (not from the same company that swindled me out of my bike though)! They should be arriving any day now.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO A stable (hopefully) Dilly**

**Diary Entry 58**

IT'S ARRIVED! MY STATIONARY! YEAH! AT LAST, NO MORE TROUBLES! Hey…this manufacturer's name…it's (squint)…KHARL! AH! NOOOOOOOO-(is caught off my explosion of ash cloud). HACK! COUGH! HACK! HACK! THAT'S IT! FORGET YOU, STUPID STATIONARY! FORGET YOU, STUPID DIARY! I'M GOING SOLO FOR AWHILE! COUGH! COUGH! HACK!

**NO, I AM _NOT_ PUTTING DOWN THOSE DUMB Xs AND Os! A fuming Dilly**

**A/N: Yah, I've been on hiatus for awhile. Durn writer's block is reason I haven't updated anything. That and tests, exams, computer projects, and a sudden cold. October has been hectic. Truthfully, with my schedule, I shouldn't even be doing this, but I wanted to write SO BAD! So, here's something to tide you over until I have time to think out the next chappies of CS and BSIF! REVIEW PLEASE! AND TELL ME YOUR FAV PART! **

**RANDOM NOTE: HP AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE, NOV 18TH! WOOT! (I skipped my computer class just to watch Dan Radcliffe on the Today Show and Regis and Kelly! HEHEHEHEHE! X3!)**


End file.
